Isidore L'Orange
Isidore L'Orange is the son of Princess Aimée and Prince Aimé from Madame d'Aulnoy's The Bee and the Orange Tree. He is NibiruMul's main Ever After High OC and EAHsona. Character Appearance Isidore is tall for his age (about 5'11") and has a slender build. He has somewhat long brown hair, parted on the right side, and teal eyes. His normal outfit consists of an orange jacket, white shirt, brown breeches, dark brown clogs, and a brown hat with an orange feather in it. He often wears orange earrings, which are made from fire opals. He often wears a turquoise locket around his neck. Personality Isidore is very down-to-earth. Despite being a prince from an extremely wealthy family, Isidore does not value material possessions. He does not feel the need to constantly spend money on things that he doesn't need. Isidore is also a lover of nature and is very friendly with animals. He appreciates the beauty of nature and enjoys spending time outdoors. He doesn't take kindly to those who disrespect nature. He is also fond of traveling and he's traveled all across Féerie with his family. Sometimes Isidore can be a little sarcastic in regards to society around him, and he's often critical of how society is. At times he can go on harsh tirades related to celebrities, especially Internet celebrities. Nevertheless, Isidore has a good heart and cares about other people. He is also optimistic and always tries to look on the bright side. Isidore is fascinated with rather strange things, such as terrible movies and mockbusters (especially animated ones), which he often watches for the sake of laughing at how bad they are. He has been known to read strange old books about things like exploration, ancient civilizations, lost technology, magic, and imaginary voyages. He has a reputation for being somewhat of a hipster, but he resents being referred to as such. Isidore's opinions tend to be quite strong. He doesn't like when people tell him that "hate" is a strong word, since he's not afraid to say he hates something if he really thinks so. Sometimes his strong opinions drive others away. Isidore feels that sometimes he can be too harsh and wishes that he could tone down his opinions. Biography Bonjour. My name is Isidore L'Orange. My mother is named Princess Aimée. As for my father Prince Aimé, the info on him might make you a little squeamish, but it's the truth: he is my mother's cousin. Yep, that's right. My parents are first cousins. Madame d'Aulnoy had several cousin couples in her stories, which according to my teachers reflects the royalty of her time period. I still think it's a bit gross. I love my parents very much and am happy to see them together, but there's no way I'm marrying my cousin. That's one of the reasons why I'm a Rebel, though I get along with several Royals. The bullies know I'm inbred and constantly make fun of it. Estelle Marin, the daughter of Princess Belle-Etoile, became my best friend because she experiences a similar situation. I'll tell you a bit about Mom's story since you probably have never heard of The Bee and the Orange Tree. My mother Aimée was the only child of the King and Queen of Happy Isle. Her parents were already advanced in age for first-time parents when she was born. She was shipwrecked as a baby after a windstorm destroyed the ship that she was on. An ogress, Tourmentine, and her husband Ravagio found her, and she was raised among the ogres (who were cannibals and would sometimes eat each other). After fifteen years, her parents gave up trying to find her, and her dad's brother (who was also a king) was asked to send his second son to find him. One day, Mom saw Dad washed up on the shore. The two could not understand each other, but Dad knew that she was his cousin because she gave him her locket. An impending marriage to a young ogre caused Mom to flee to Dad, but eventually Dad was captured. She took crowns from two of Ravagio and Tourmentine's children, and their parents ate them. One night, Mom found the ogress' magic wand and used it to teach herself Dad's language. She then stole the ogress' camel and she and Dad made their getaway. The ogress told her husband to follow them. Mom used her wand to change herself, Dad, and the camel into various things. Twice the ogre was fooled. The ogress came the third time, and Mom turned herself into a bee, Dad into an orange tree, and the camel into a box. Unfortunately, Mom lost the wand, and thus everyone was stuck. Then a princess named Linda came along and tried to take Dad home. Mom stung her out of jealousy. Linda tried to defend herself with a branch, but she injured Dad. Mom went to help her. Luckily, a fairy came by and saw what happened. She turned everyone back to normal. The fairy reunited Mom with her parents, and Mom and Dad got married. I am my parents' third and youngest child. My parents' oldest child is my sister Belinda, who has already graduated from Ever After High. Their middle child is my brother Amédée. He's called Faithful Love by a lot of people for some odd reason. Our home is in a magnificent palace on Happy Isle. My maternal grandparents, the king and queen, live here too. Our family goes back a long time - according to an old tradition told here on Happy Isle, our royal family is descended from Nausicaa and Telemachus. I don't know if there's any truth in this, but it would be cool if there was! I'm a quiet boy. I'm easygoing and frugal, considering I'm a prince. I dress like a peasant frequently even though I'm a prince. Being around others can be hard, since I'm autistic and rather socially awkward. I would NEVER call myself attractive since calling yourself attractive is a really egotistical thing to do. Luckily, Ever After High makes sure that special needs students get help. I'm quite far from popular, and some of the popular kids are kind of mean to me. But I have a good number of friends. I have two best friends. One of them is my roommate Theron. He's very fun to talk to. He can be immature at times, but I try to keep him in check. We spend a lot of time together. Estelle Marin is my other best friend. She's Theron's girlfriend. We have a lot in common - we're both Rebels and the children of first cousins. I've also got a cousin on my father's side named Simon Paisible. He's the son of the Prince of the Peaceful Island. Simon's mother is the older sister of my father. Peaceful Island is a bit further out to sea than Happy Isle, and I enjoy visiting it. The climate is very warm and sunny. Simon is a Rebel like me. He's really shy, and he's kinda sad about his destiny. We Rebels have to stick together. I have two other cousins attending here, Their names are Urbain Palais and Haydée Plusbelle. I'm related to a lot of the other royalty as well. Us royals have a long, convoluted genealogy. My favorite thing to do is to grow orange trees. I've planted around two dozen and I enjoy growing them. I pick the oranges from them when they're ripe and eat them as snacks. Sometimes I'll make them into orange marmalade. I spend a lot of time outdoors, so I get to do this frequently. I can grow them at home because my kingdom has a tropical climate. That's also why I tend to dress in breeches, except during the winter. But here at school it isn't as warm. I love wearing fur, especially tiger fur. I often make clothes out of tiger skin - on hot days, I often take strolls in the Enchanted Forest dressed in a tiger skin kilt. Some of the students find it bizarre - they think I look like a caveman. I explain that Mom used to dress herself in tiger skins, and I find them comfortable too. It's also hard when you're around the people who think wearing fur is cruel. I love nature and want to be one with nature. I often run in the woods with the monkeys and parrots and stroll along the seashore. I know...I sound so weird! Another aspect of my mother's story that I like is riding camels, and my parents gave me my own pet camel. Her name is Zoraida, and she is a Dromedary. Zoraida is very gentle and easygoing. She lives at the farm which is not too far from my dorm. On occasion I partake in camel racing tournaments. However, I'm not really the athletic type. Theron is, though, so ask him about sports-related stuff. The school culture here is kinda weird. I'm still trying to get used to the environment - and the lingo. Schools in Féerie aren't like schools here. But trust me: Féerie is not what you think it is. People always talk about how sophisticated and stylish Féerie, but honestly, people in Féerie are no more sophisticated than people anywhere else in the fairy tale world. I know plenty of Féeriens with rather crude tastes (like my roommate Theron). I like it better when people appreciate the lighter things in life instead of fawning over a plate of beef bourguignon with a glass of Bordeaux on the side. People need to look beyond the stereotypes. I've traveled the fairy tale world with my parents - I've been to far-fetched places such as Laputa, Serendip, Neverland, Ratibouf, the country of Zinzolantines, the land of the Houyhnhnms, the Isle of Butterflies, the Magnificent Isle, and the Tenebrous Tower. You can definitely see that I like traveling. It's really fun - I always bring something home no matter where in the world I go. Being royalty isn't all it's cracked up to be. Society dictates that we're supposed to have some aura of superiority and perfection, but honestly, I'm not perfect. I don't like the idea that royalty have to be living in a fantasy world. In the real world, money can't solve problems. I may be filthy rich, but all the money in the world will not make me happy. Royalty have more problems than just what suitor to marry. You have to learn about unsavory things such as politics, diplomacy, and etiquette. And where I come from, you're expected to know a lot of ancient history. Luckily I find that stuff interesting, but I can't say the same for people who find it boring. Then there's the whole thing about my disability - I have no choice but to cope with it. People can tell I'm austistic because I stim a lot. I have a tendency to scratch my forearms or my shoulder, sometimes for no reason at all. Knowing that there's ways to work around my autism makes it easier. But it's a shame that a lot of the advocacy is geared towards the parents and guardians and not the autistic people themselves. I'm going to be an adult one day and the king of Happy Isle, so I must advocate for myself. I don't want to be treated like a kid for the rest of my life. Despite being a prince, I side with the Rebels. If you ask me, having to follow the same story over and over again is cruel and unusual punishment. Sure I'd still be getting a happy ending accorting to my destiny, but I want to live my own life. Everyone has their own story to tell. I mean, what would you rather follow - your heart, or some stupid book? I'd rather choose my own adventures than have someone telling me what to do. It's a shame that Ever After High won't keep up with the times, since according to my cousin Haydée, they've been pushing me to marry her. It's because Haydée is the only female first cousin of mine who's around my age and HM Grimm wants to lock us in our destinies. Even though I care about my cousin, I think it's really messed up that the school is trying to push us to start a relationship. We're not in love - you can't force two people who aren't in love to fall in love with each other, especially if they're blood relatives. That's all I can think of for now. Au revoir! Schedule Isidore's classes are the following: Period 1: Storytelling 101 Period 2: Magicology Period 3: Grimmnastics Period 4: Environmental Magic Period 6: Lunch Period 7: Heroics 101 Period 8: Cooking Class-ic He doesn't have any classes for periods 5 or 9. Relationships (family) Princess Aimée Isidore and his mother Princess Aimée are very close. He frequently calls her on the phone and enjoys her visits. As her father is over eighty years old, Aimée is planning to take over her dad's responsibilities. Prince Aimé Isidore's father Prince Aimé is often busy, but nevertheless he and Isidore are close and love to spend time togther. Aimée's parents Isidore's maternal grandparents are the King and Queen of Happy Isle. They have a nice palace by the shore. Isidore often goes to visit them. Isidore is going to be king of Happy Isle one day. Isidore will inherit Happy Isle once his mother dies or gives up the crown. Aimé's parents Isidore doesn't see his paternal grandparents as much as his maternal grandparents, but he frequently contacts them. Isidore's paternal grandfather (the younger brother of Isidore's maternal grandfather) has named Amédée as his eventual heir. His kingdom is not on an island, and the climate isn't as warm, but it is much larger and more powerful. Belinda Isidore and Belinda have very different interests, so they don't have much to bond over, but the two are friendly nonetheless. Belinda is twenty years old, and married with a newborn daughter. Her husband is the son of the King of the Green Isles. Amédée Amédée, also known as Faithful Love, is seventeen and a senior at Ever After High. He is protective of Isidore and doesn't want him to get into too much trouble. Being a Royal, he has a different outlook on things. Trusio Trusio is Isidore's fairy godmother, who he shares with his older siblings. She promised to watch over him while he attends Ever After High and stays out of trouble. Simon Paisible Isidore is very close with Simon Paisible. He sympathizes with Simon and tries to cheer him up. Isidore wants Simon to be happy in life, and he supports Simon on his quest to achieve true happiness by not following his destiny. Ravagio and Tourmentine Isidore has become acquainted with his adoptive grandparents. He's tried to be polite to them even though he finds them terrifying, since he's afraid that they might eat him. From his grandparents, Isidore has two aunts and four uncles, as well as numerous cousins. One of his cousins, Lucinde L'Ogre, attends Monster High. (See her page here.) Isandre L'Orange Isandre L'Orange is Isidore's mirror counterpart. Isandre is shrouded in mystery, and Isidore relies on Trusio's guidance to find out more about Isandre. Relationships (friends) Theron Theron is Isidore's best friend. Isidore and Theron have very different, but the two of them get along well. Isidore gets annoyed when Theron watches loud sports on TV, and also when he slaps Isidore on the shoulder to greet him. The two love to do various activities, like reading, swimming, playing video games, going out to eat, going to the arcade, and taking walks. Estelle Isidore is on good terms with Estelle Marin as well. Both of them have the dubious distinction of being the children of first cousins. Being from an island kingdom, Isidore shares Estelle's love of the sea. Outfits Basic Isidore's normal outfit consists of an orange jacket, white shirt, brown breeches, dark brown clogs, and a brown hat with an orange feather in it. He often wears orange earrings, which are made from fire opals, and a turquoise locket around his neck. True Hearts Isidore's True Hearts outfit consists of an orange tuxedo with an orange blossom corsage, a light orange shirt, an orange verst, and a orange hat with parrot feathers. Legacy Day Isidore's Legacy Day outfit consists of an orange jacket and pants, a tiger skin cape, and a golden crown decorated with orange blossoms. Mirror Beach Isidore's Mirror Beach outfit consists of tiger-striped swim trunks, an open orange button-down shirt, and black sunglasses. Quotes Gallery Pics by me isidore.png|Isidore in all his glory. isilegacyday.png|Isidore's Legacy Day outfit. (He took inspiration from Daring...) Isibeach.png|Isidore at the beach in his swimwear (yes, he's got a speedo on). isitiger.png|"My name is Isidore, I am Jungle-Man." Isisnufkin.png|Isidore's Halloween costume. (He's dressed as Snufkin from Moomin.) Isiface.jpg|Close-up of Isidore. Isidore2.jpg|Slight redesign, Nov 2014. Isidore now has a locket! img311.jpg|Isidore design revamped, 2015. barbquartet.jpg|Isidore in a barbershop quartet with Simon Paisible, Desiderio Cenere, and Orhan Sessiz. DarkKingdomCosplay.jpg|Isidore as part of a group cosplay with Simon Paisible, Estelle Marin, Guillaume Inconstant, and Theron Qoph. Isidore is the leftmost one. Pics by other users IsidoreLOrange Fanart.jpg|Isidore by Princess Gummibear IsidoreLOrangeFanArt.png|Isidore by Rudino.raagas Chapter7-isidore.jpg|Isidore's icon for the Destiny Games, by Patchworks Inc Orangeboi.jpeg Trivia *Isidore's surname means "the orange" in French. It refers to the French title of the story, L'Oranger et L'Abeille. *Isidore's birthday is April 11. *Isidore's favorite genres of music are pop, Jpop, indie rock, and alternative rock. He dislikes heavy metal, rap, and hip-hop and hates One Reflection with a flaming passion. **Isidore hates it when people assumes that he likes heavy metal because he has long hair. *Isidore also hates reality show celebrities and prefers to read about celebrities who've actually done stuff. He hates most Internet celebrities as well. *Isidore is a big fan of anime. *Isidore's favorite books are the Lord of the Rings trilogy, and he is a fan of all of Tolkien's works. He especially loves looking at the extensive family trees of the characters. *Isidore's home kingdom (at least according to him) has a climate somewhat similar to the Canary Islands. During the fall and winter Isidore always remarks on how much cooler the weather is at Ever After High than at home. *Isidore's family owns first-edition copies of all 41 volumes of the Cabinet des Fées. His family keeps the books in a special part of their library, which also contains rare treasures such as an elephant bird egg and a set of talismans carved from a meteorite. *Isidore does not like txt talk and usually spells words out when texting. *Isidore's outfit is based on Joringel's oufit from the German film adaptation of Jorinde and Joringel (shown here), only with a different color scheme. *Other fruit that Isidore likes includes tamarinds, papayas, bananas, guavas, pineapples, tangerines, passionfruit, lychees, among others. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Antony Del Rio, who voices Pit in Kid Icarus: Uprising and Silas in Fire Emblem Fates. **In Italian, Isidore's voice actor would be Simone Lupinacci, who voices Humphrey Dumpty in the Italian dub of Ever After High. See also Isidore L'Orange's Mirror Blog Read The Bee and the Orange Tree here Read The Bee and the Orange Tree in French Read The Bee and the Orange Tree in German Engravings related to The Bee and the Orange Tree (in French) Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Princes Category:The Bee and the Orange Tree Category:EAHsonas Category:French Category:Alumni